


Close the Door and Dim the Lights

by CitrusVanille



Series: So Sublime That We Blow My Mind [2]
Category: McFly
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep It Nice and Warm to Satisfy" then flash forward several years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close the Door and Dim the Lights

**Author's Note:**

>  256 words. [](http://scribblemusic.livejournal.com/profile)[scribblemusic](http://scribblemusic.livejournal.com/) asked for ' _a oneshot of how "innocent" it would be now'_ in a comment to my Keep It Nice and Warm to Satisfy, so I wrote a comment fic, then figured I may as well fix it up a bit and post it.

Tom is just drifting off to sleep when he hears footsteps on the stairs, then the scrape of his bedroom door. He refuses to open his eyes.

“When I gave you a key,” he grumbles, half into his pillow, “I didn’t mean for it to be used in the middle of the night.”

“My flat is cold.” Tom can hear the laughter in Danny’s voice.

“It’s the middle of winter,” Tom tells his pillow, tries to cling to sleep. “Of course your flat is cold. Turn your heat up.”

“I’d rather just sleep here,” Danny says, and Tom can hear the rustle of cloth against skin and then the soft _thwump_ as clothes hit the floor. A moment later, the bed dips and Danny slides in under the blankets. “Shared body heat is cheaper.”

Tom opens his mouth to remind Danny that he can afford to heat his flat several times over now, but he cuts off with a yelp as a cold hand slips under his tee-shirt, waking him up completely. His eyes snap open and he tries to glare at Danny, but Danny’s grinning at him – open and happy and more than a little smug, teeth white even in the mostly dark room – and Tom can’t stay upset with him. Besides, Danny’s palm is already starting to warm up, callused fingertips curling against Tom’s chest.

“Yeah,” Tom says, doesn’t even care that his voice has gone breathy. He slides a little closer and tangles his fingers in the hair at Danny’s nape. “It is.”


End file.
